


TEENWOOLF (not a typo)

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My new series (five more pieces coming soon) - <i>Teen Wolf</i> art with Virginia Woolf quotes. :)   Individual ones of Stiles and Derek first, then some Sterek later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TEENWOOLF (not a typo)

 

  


  
**"Growing up is losing some illusions, in order to acquire others." - Virginia Woolf**

 

**"You cannot find peace by avoiding life." - Virginia Woolf**

 


End file.
